Beginning to End
by MissFioLee22
Summary: {A look at how their love began.} After an accident left Double D in the hospital all those years ago, Kevin makes the promise not to let anything happen to him again. But life always has a way of ruining things. {Flash backs and memories shed light to how love happens for a little dork and a childhood bully.} [No flames thanks. Don't like Don't read it.]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: In the Beginning.

Kevin stood on the ottoman his mother had given him for a place to sit while he read. He watched the house across the street, a large truck sat in the drive way. He wanted to ask his mother is she would take across the street so he could check it out. He liked knowing how different automobiles worked.

A small car pulled up next to the truck, a couple left the car and opened one of the back doors. Kevin found his attention was pulled to a small ravenette that climbed out of the car. He stretched up onto his tip-toes to try and get a glimpse of the boy as he walked calmly around the front of the car.

When at last the child across the street came into view, Kevin pressed his nose against the glass. The boy across the street had walked to the middle of his front yard; he sank down to his knees and stared at the grass.

Kevin could only stare for what seemed like an eternity. He knew his mother would scold him for smudging the window, but he deemed it okay; especially when the boy across the street looked over at him. Kevin was met with a gapped grin and a small wave. In return, Kevin smiled widely and waved back.

They did this, waving back and forth game for a full five minutes before the boy across the lane's attention was pulled away from the redhead in the window. He cast one final glance out at Kevin before lowering his head, and following the tall woman into the house.

It was almost a full week before Kevin saw the boy outside again. Almost a full week of playing hopscotch and jumping jacks with the other kids of the Cul De Sac, but at last the raven haired boy had made an appearance. Kevin watched the boy attempt to carry a large basket cross his lawn.

Slowly the other children had stopped what they were doing, and followed suit in watching the small boy. The group continued their on looking as the ravenette began to set up a blanket. Once he seemed to be satisfied with his positioning under a large oak tree, the boy settled himself down and took an oversized book out of the basket.

At seeing this, the spell over the other children broke, boredom had set in and they continued with their playing. Kevin, on the other hand, hovered with his interest in the boy. He looked around before running around the circular sidewalk; he did not notice that the boy whom held his attention had also noticed Kevin and was intently watching him from behind the large book in his small hands. When Kevin was close enough, the ravenette closed his book and folded his hands across his lap.

Kevin scratched the back of his head nervously before holding out his hand. "Kevin." The overly simple introduction was greeted with that same gapped smile as before. The other boy rubbed his hand over his shorts before taking hold of Kevin's hand.

"E-Eddward St Vincent." The soft sound of his voice caused Kevin's cheeks to redden.

"W-would you like to come play with us?"

Edd tilted his head slightly, contemplating and calculating the benefits of engaging in play with the other children. When at last his deduction told him that making friends with as many of the children surrounding him as he could would prove beneficial, he opened his mouth to provide an answer but was immediately interrupted by his mother's voice.

"Eddward, dear it's time to come inside." Edd's smile disappeared, he gathered up his items carefully placing the book and blanket into the basket.

"My apologies. Perhaps next time I can join in? If it would is not too much of a request…" Kevin could not help the light blush that crossed his cheeks as he listened to the way Edd spoke. Edd offered Kevin the smallest of sad smiles before trotting across the yard. "Farewell Kevin." The ravenette waved gently before disappearing into his home.

Kevin shoved his hands into his pockets and pouted. As he made his way back around the Cul De Sac, kicking small pebbles here and there, a new sense of determination set in. He would play with Eddward St. Vincent the very next time the kid came out of his house.

It was another week before Kevin saw the little boy across the street. Edd was once again carrying that oversized basket. He returned to the same spot as before under the oak tree. This time however, it seemed that Edd was setting up a picnic rather than settling in to read whatever book he had with him last time. In a matter of minutes Kevin was in the kitchen with his mother, asking her to help him make a lunch to take across the street with him.

"Here Kev, take this with you and give it to Eddward as a present okay?" His mother smiled warmly handing over a bag of mini jawbreakers. Kevin took the bag, carefully tucking it into his pocket for safe keeping.

"Okay. Thanks mama!" He raced out of the house, lunch bag in hand. Kevin made his way across the lane waving a hand to Edd as he went. "Hey!" he smiled when Edd raised his head and offered a smile. Kevin stopped short of the blanket that was neatly placed on the lawn.

"S-salutation Kevin. To what d-do I owe this p-pleasure?" Kevin held up his lunch bag in response.

"Can I join your picnic?" Edd smiled widely, showing off his gap.

"Th-that would be m-most enjoyable!"

Kevin grinned, plopping down on the blanket. He took note of how carefully Edd had everything laid out in front of him. With a sense of determination to impress his new friend, Kevin set each item from his bag carefully on the blanket. Once everything was out of the bag, the two boys shared a look and began to trade food.

At the end of the picnic both agreed to do it again the next day. Kevin made off around the Cul De Sac as the voice of his mother called to him. However, before he stepped into his home he turned and called out to Edd.

"Tomorrow lets play together before lunch!" With a gapped smile and a nod from the other Kevin puffed out his chest and proudly skipped into his home.

For two weeks the two boys played together. By the end of the first week, Edd had been introduced to all the other children of the Cul De Sac; with the exception of three; Ed, his younger sister, and Eddy. Kevin was more than happy to not have to share Edd with the dorks and the tiny brat. And though he had to share his friend with other friends, he was always by Edd's side. He had even gone so far as to name himself Edd's best friend.

{~:~}

It was towards the beginning of the third week that the accident happened.

They were all playing kickball in Kevin's yard. It was Edd's turn to toss the ball to Nazz; a pretty girl lived next door to Kevin. She had a good kick to her; it went right past Kevin on the first base and continued into the street. All of the children watched as the ball stopped in the middle of the street.

Before anyone could react Edd calmly ran out into the road and took hold of the ball. He held the ball up and turned to smile at his new friends. He did not see the car come into the roundabout at much to fast a speed until Nazz screamed out to him. For just a moment, everything slowed down as Edd turned toward the car.

Kevin saw black as the sound of shrieking brakes and a heart shattering scream reached his ears. It was not until he smelled his mother's perfume that he realized she was covering his eyes, telling him not to look. More adult voices were heard, a frantic woman calling out Eddwards name and several shouts about hospitals. He peeked once, when the sound of sirens echoed into the neighborhood. His eyes were met with Edd being placed in the ambulance. His last thought, before his mother ushered him inside, was hoping he would get to play with Edd the next day.

Kevin snapped his eyes open. He immediately reached out and took a hold of Edd's hand. The sound of the machine ticking alongside his heart gave him a small sense of calm. He was barely aware of the hospital door opening.

"Hey, Kev your mom wanted me to let you know she was gonna take Kelsey and Jim home." Eddy, the last person Kevin ever thought he would be happy to see stood in the cracked doorway. Kevin turned just enough to offer a smile.

"Thanks man." Eddy nodded as he turned to leave; instead he walked into the room and leaned against the door.

"How is he? There hasn't been any change has there?" Eddy's questions were greeted by a sigh. A heart wrenching half sob sigh. "I'm sorry man. Look I know it's hard but maybe you should go home. Just for a few hours, shower change your clothes. We both know Double D would hate to wake up to seeing you this way."

A sigh. Kevin ran a hand through his hair and down his face. When was the last time he'd taken a shower? Or shaved? "Yeah. Will you stay until I get back? I just don't want him to be alone." A hand squeezed Kevins shoulder.

"Of course man."

"I had another dream about the accident. From when we were kids." He blurted out as he stood. "I know it's stupid but, after he got out I promised myself that I'd never let him go back into a hospital like that again.

"That's not stupid." Kevin gave Eddy a look. "I don't… I don't remember a whole lot from that day. Mainly because my old man wouldn't let me outta that damn car. But when my mom took me and Ed to visit, I remember thinking how fragile he looked. I wanted to protect him like a little brother. So I get it." Eddy walked to the other side of Edd's bed. "He's too special to let go." Tears were rolling off Eddy's cheeks. He gave a small sniffle and ran a hand over his face. "Don't tell anyone you saw me cry okay? Just hurry back shovel chin. I ain't an unpaid babysitter."

Kevin cracked a smile as he headed out the door. As the door closed he caught a few final words from Eddy.

"He loves you too much to blame you Kevin. It isn't your fault man."

{~:~:~}

_**Hello everyone. Thank you all for giving this fanfiction a try. I hope you all come back for chapter 2. Please Review any comments, concerns and such. Goodbye!**_

_**~Miss Fiolee**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Talent?

_The first time that Eddy realized someone else's feeling, feelings that did not have anything to do with him, was the first week of school in their 9th grade year. The trio of Ed's had long since left their scamming ways after the incident with Eddy's brother. But with word of a grand prize to whom ever won the winter talent show Eddy could not help but feel that similar itch to get back into scams._

_"C'mon Double D. Think about it, we enter the talent show win, obviously, and reap in the rewards of people betting against us. Its gold! A sure thing!" Edd gave his friend a look, it was actually a well thought through plan, there was just one small problem that Eddy didn't seem to see._

_"What pray tell is our talent Eddy?"_

_Eddy's face almost instantly fell. He scowled, well pouted really, and crossed his arms. "…I haven't thought of that yet." He huffed, stalking ahead of his friends. "IT'LL BE GREAT THOUGH!" With a final grin back to the other two Eds, Eddy ran off. "C'mon Lumpy!"_

_Ed grinned at Edd before running after Eddy. Edd simply smiled before heading toward his own class. He was not overly excited to see what half-baked idea Eddy would come up with, however it did warm his heart to see his dearest friend excited about participating in something school related._

_It was at lunch, as Eddy was trying to go through all the different options the trio could do as a performance that he discovered Edd's secret. _

_Eddy had found the smartest of his friends in the library replacing books in their rightful home, the room it seemed was absent of other students for once. _

**_"Cause you are the piece of me…_**

**_I wish I didn't need. Chasing relentlessly..." _**_Humming was the next sound to make its way to Eddy's ears. He was astounded. He had always known that Edd's parents pushed him into music, perhaps hoping that even if he did not follow them to science or doctoring, he would become a star in music. _

_Eddy could understand know. Edd was a tenor*. This realization connected many dots about Edds life for Eddy. _

_A smirk crossed Eddy's features as he planned on how to use this new found talent to his advantage._

**_"Still fight and I don't know why! _**

**_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?_**

**_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity…"_**

_"DOUBLE D YOU'RE A GENIOUS!" Edd spun around clenching at his chest, a deep blush forming over his cheeks at being caught._

_"Eddy! Shush, this is a library…" Eddy rolled his eyes in reply to the hypocritical plea._

_"Whatever sock head. Now look I totally just figured out what we're gonna do for that talent show." He wrapped an arm around the ravenette's shoulder and tossled to hat that had sat upon his friends head for as long as he could remember earning him a half shriek. "Don't get your panties in a twist double D. It's fine."_

_Edd huffed, keeping a tight hold on his hat as he finished placing the last books he carried in their rightful spot. "And what pray tell is it you think shall earn us the first place prize?"_

_Eddy chuckled, pointing a finger at the smart Ed. "You—"_

_"Hey Double Dweeb! You in here man?!" A voice of the school hero/jock made its way through the quiet library. In the instant Edd heard the voice, everything about him seemed to perk up. Eddy took a good note of this while he eyes his friend suspiciously. It was a well-known fact the smartest of the Ed's was gay. No one in the school had given it much thought when he came out in 7th grade. Many had placed bets that he was gay, while others, including Marie Kanker, insisted it was a falsehood. _

_"Oooh Double dream boat! Come out come out wherever you are!" At this second voice Edd cringed slightly, letting out a small sigh that did not go unnoted by Eddy._

_"Dude, shut. Up." _

_Eddy turned to saying something like a smartass to Edd, but found his friend was already heading out of the isle they were in. Eddy groaned as he followed him out._

_"G-greetings fellows. H-how may I assist you gentlemen?" Edd was smiling and his cheeks were a deep rosy color. The moment Kevin saw Edd he had one of the goofiest smiles Eddy had ever seen. Kevin scratched the back of his head, he looked like he was trying to find the right words, much to Eddy's annoyance._

_"Yo Shovel chin, ya mind hurrying up with my boy? We have important stuff to discuss."_

_Kevin turned his attention to Eddy a glare plastered on his face. "Yeah right el dorko. What the hell could possibly be more important than me asking… Uh… n-never mind. "Kevin glanced sheepishly at Edd only to find him staring back at him. "Whatever nothing you got going on is that important." The redhead turned up his nose, stuffing his hands into his pockets._

_"Well actually, Eddy and I were going to discuss plans for the upcoming talent show." Edd smiled softly clasping his hands together. At this new information Nat perked up and squeezed his way into the conversation._

_"Reeaaallly? And what, do tell, are you and the other Ed's planning on preforming on stage?" Nat grinned mischievously toward Eddy, wrapping his arm around the smart Ed's shoulders. Kevin pulled Edd away from Nat, wrapping his arms around the teen, much to Edd's content, before turning his attention to Eddy. All three teens now had their eyes on the short schemer._

_Eddy sighed, crossing his arms. "Why the hell should I tell you two? Ya aint got nothing to do with any of this."_

_"Language gentlemen. And Eddy it is '**you have** nothing to do with any of this.' Besides, I would probably end up telling Kevin or anyone else who inquired. I do not believe in withholding information." Edd crossed his arms, shifted his weight from one side to the other and stared Eddy down._

_Eddy huffed, shoving his hands into his pockets. He hated when Edd was like this. All proper no secrets. What a drag. "Fine whatever. We're just gonna make a band and have Double D here sing. No big deal right Edd?" _

_Eddy gave a devious smirk, knowing how his friend felt about being in the spot light. As he predicted Edd noticeably paled. He opened his mouth to say something like a smart ass, when Kevin cut him off._

_"Edd, you know you don't have to do anything you don't wanna man." Kevin seemed to realize his arm was still wrapped around Edd's shoulders, he unwrapped his fingers slowly before rasing his hand off Double D's shoulder. His face was a bright red, Edd looked up at the redheads face and turnedhis own shade of bright pink. Something that both Nat and Eddy made mental notes of. _

_"I just remembered I have to get my history book!" Edd fled the scene, hands gripped tightly on his sock like hat. _

_"Uh gym. Things. Gotta. Yeah…" Kevin ran a hand down his reddened face as he walked away._

_Eddy did not even notice that Nat tagged along with him as he made his way to his next class. The only thought that was on his mind was the way Edd and Kevin had acted with one another. He was so lost in thought, in trying to understand it all, that when everything connected in the middle of his math class Eddy could not stop himself from jumping up slamming his hands on the desk and yelling out._

_"I GET IT NOW! HE LOVES THE DOUBLE D!"_

**{~:~}**

"wait wait wait." Jim flailed his arms around in front of him. "So Papa knew he loved Daddy… All the way back in high school?"

Eddy chuckled, throwing an arm around his nephews shoulders. "Nah see your old man knew he loved mommy way before that. He was just too thick skulled to do anything about it."

Jim nodded, scratching his chin in consentration as he stared at the waiting room wall.

"So… Then Papa… Asked Daddy out?" He looked up at Eddy with the same bright blue eyes that Edd had.

"Well kiddo that's a whole other story."

{~~~}

Hello everyone.

I'm so sorry to make this chapter so short.

I have a new job and wanted to upload something before I started it.

Hopefully this chap doesn't seem lame.

In the next chapter things get a little dark as we take a look Edd and Kevin's third grade year and Edd's home life.

I can't wait to see you all in the next chapter, and no worries I will be going back and forth between the younger years and adult hood. After all I still have to explain Kelly and Jim.

Reviews are motivation!

ps for those that don't know Tener* is a male singer that can hit high notes

~missFiolee~


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Promises_

_Edd woke to the sound of the sirens outside his home, and the sound of voices running through the hall. He crept out of his bedroom just in time to see two big men carrying his father down the stairs on an odd looking broad. He jumped when his mother placed her hand on his shoulder, his hand instinctively grabbed a hold of the oversized black ski hat that sat upon his head. Edd looked up at his mother's somber face, there were tears clinging to her eyelashes. She didn't try to smile or hide the pain in her eyes, she simply ushered Edd down the stairs and into the family car._

_It was not until he was in the waiting room with the watchful eyes of a candy stripe volunteer, that Eddward understood something very bad had happened. It was three more hours of the volunteer girl putting on different children's movies that only she was really watching, before Edd's mother came back into the room announcing they were leaving for the remainder of the night. She thanked the young candy stripe girl and carried her son out if the hospital._

_Edd did not ask a single question the drive back to their home. He waited until he was being tucked back into bed, just after his mother gave him a good night kiss to speak up._

_"Mother? We are going to visit father tomorrow aren't we?" His mother replied with a smile and a sight nod, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Edd's door was closed, and the small boy sent a hopeful thought out to the universe and the powers that be, wishing his father would get better._

_He didn't show up for school that today. This was the fifth week and the ninth day that the little ravenette had been absent from the New Year. As it stood for the Cul De Sac children no one had really seen much of Eddward St Vincent since the ambulances had visited his house in early October. They were luck if he attended a full day of third grade._

_Kevin sighed, marking the date off in his calendar. He had started making lists of the days Edd was in school and marking the days that he did not attend. He was told very little from his mother as to what had happened that night the sirens called out into the dark world. All he did know was that Edd's father needed help feeling better._

_Kevin closed the cap on his pen; he had already agreed with himself that morning that if Edd did not show up at the bus stop then it would be up to Kevin to sneak his way into the house a crossed the street. Kevin, however; did not even make out down the stairs before his mother was calling out to him. With a groan he drugged his feet into the kitchen._

_"Yeah ma?" The red head stuffed his hands into his pockets and gave a pout._

_Without turning to look at Kevin, his mother pointed at his back pack abandoned on the couch the moment the boy had arrived home. "Mr. Michaels called, said he asked you to give Eddward his homework. Did you forget or something Kev?" _

_Kevin instantly grinned, racing out into the living room to grab his bag. "Yeah... sorry mom, it just slipped my mind. I'll just... Go give it to him before dad gets home." He ran from the house, racing around the Cul De Sac before his mother could call him back into the house for some measly task she would demand him to do. When he stopped at the Vincent house, Kevin held his breath. He knocked once, pressed his ear against the door and counted to three before knocking slightly harder._

_When he had done this routine four times in a row he grabbed hold of the door knob and gave it a quick turn. To his amazement the door swung open to reveal a quiet living room. Next to the door there was a roll of neat shoes, Edd had told him about this one time; his mother had a problem with dirty and untidy things apparently. "... Edd?" _

_Cautiously, the red head made his way into the living room. When he did not find anyone on the first floor, Kevin made his way up the stairs. "Double D? You aren't going to jump out and try to scare me are ya?" the little red head recalled a day over the summer when he playfully scared his friend by hiding in the shed behind the red heads home. The day ended with the ravenette in tears and Kevin giving over all of his jawbreakers to make up for it._

_As he passed by one of the bedrooms, a machine could be heard from behind the door. Kevin tried to withhold his curiosity, but after a moment of arguing with himself about not opening the door, he turned the knob and let the door creep open. Inside he was faced with the heart breaking picture of Edd curled up at his father's side._

_Kevin frowned, his eyebrows pulling together when he took notice of the variety of different machines Mr. St Vincent was attached to. Against the wall to the left of the bed was a heart monitor, the red head knew what it was for the moment he read the beeping sounds; he remembered when his mother had taken him to see his grandmother in the hospital just before she had passed away. He had asked what all the machines in her room were for, and when he had asked about the beeping she told him it was to tell the doctors she still had some fight in her. _

_Cautiously, Kevin stepped toward the bed. He took hesitated steps until he was at last at the foot of the bed. Mr. St Vincent was well awake by that time and had even offered the little intruder a smile._

_"__You're one of Eddward's friends aren't you?" Kevin offered a nod. "Come to check on Eddward have you? I know he's been missing quite a bit of school lately." Another nod. "What's your name lad?"_

_"__Ke-Kevin Barr sir." Kevin scratched the back of his neck. "I have Edd's homework see… and no one answered the door so I was worried see." Mr. St Vincent smiled more and gave a hoarse chuckle._

_"__I see. Why don't you pull up the chair and we can chat more while Edd naps? Hmm?" With a final nod from Kevin things began to be set in motion. The backpack containing the homework of an excuse was abandoned at the foot of the bed, and the comfy chair was carefully scooted a crossed the floor. There was a Television across from the bed that Mr. St Vincent had set on ESPN. Kevin was content to watch the football game in silence, though he had many questions buzzing around in his mind. However, as his mother had taught him, he waited for the other party to speak first._

_It started with the homework that Edd had missed, and from there turned in to why he was not attending school more regularly. The little red head learned that Mr. St Vincent had suffered a heart attack, he understood this well enough due to the misfortune of his grandmother. And because of this Kevin asked out of fear for the little ravenette, if it meant he was going to die. _

_The only reply was a soft chuckle and an erratic wave of the heart monitor. _

_"__Kevin, can you make me a promise?" the T.V. was muted, the monitor was ignored. "It would mean a great deal to me if you could watch out for Eddward. Could you do that?"_

_"__Like… if something happened to you or Mrs. St Vincent?" A nod was his answer. "Of course Mr. St Vincent! I'd do anything for Double D. He's my best friend." The two shared a grin as Edd began to wake. The ravenette sat up and rubbed his eyes giving a soft yawn. When he noticed Kevin, his cheeks turned a gentle pink._

_"__K-kevin!? What are you doing here?"_

_Kevin offered a sheepish grin as he got up to show the backpack holding the weeks homework._

_"__Mr. Michaels had me bring over the homework you missed, so…" He shrugged. _

_Kevin ended up staying for dinner, he had his own homework to work on, and Edd had thought it would be fun and easier if they did it together. They had just finished the last of the spelling packet when Edd's mother came home. She phoned Mrs. Barr to invite Kevin to stay, reasoning that it was better for Edd to have someone his own age at the house for a while longer. Mrs. Barr agreed, and it was settled. Edd walked with Kevin over to his house and the two made plans to meet in the morning to go to school._

_When kevin was alone in his room, looking out the window at Edd's home he made a second promise to Mr. St Vincent, he promised to protect his friend for as long as Edd needed him._

Kevin snapped his eyes open.

Cold water was pouring over his head; he was still fully clothed sitting in his shower. He shivered reaching up to turn the water off. How long had he been out? Carefully he peeled the clothing from his body. He hung them over the railing for the towels before making his way out to the master bedroom. The only thing that was really on his mind was the promise from all those years ago. He had failed Edd, he had failed Mr. St Vincent, he did not deserve the kindness everyone kept offering to him.

In a fit of anger he sent on of his fists into the wall connecting the master bedroom and Jim's room. A small hole broke away.

_Dammit! _ Couldn't he do anything right?! Kevin let himself slid down to the floor as tears spilled over and ran down his cheeks. He was almost tempted to ignore the phone when it started to ring. Almost.

"What?" His voice was rough and much harsher then he had intended.

"Kev, you need to get here as soon as you can. The doctors are saying something about Doub-" Nat was cut off by the phone clicking. Kevin raced through getting dressed. This time. This time was going to be different. He was going to be there no matter what the doctors had to say. Things were going to be fine. They had to be.

He had promised.

~~~  
hello Hello!

Welcome to my corner all!

I hope everyone is as pleased with the lasted chapter as I am!

Remember reviews are motivation!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A future together

_He was in the lobby for no longer then ten minutes before the sock head came huffing out of the office._

_"__I've decided not to attend this school." Edd crossed his arms in a firm defiance.__Kevin lazily looked up from the magazine he had snagged off one of the coffee tables._

_"__What's wrong with it?" Kevin tossed the magazine aside. He rose from the chair and stretched out his limbs. "I thought you said this place had 'potential', where did that sense of positivity go?" a cheeky smile crossed the red heads face when his boyfriend's eyes narrowed. As a reply Edd turned on his heels and walked away. "Oi, come on Edd don't be like that." He jogged the few feet between the two of them, and wrapped his arm around the smaller male. _

_"__Okay you don't like this place then okay. There are other places we can go look at."_

_Edd sighed, leaning into Kevin. "Just not today please… I want to go home. Perhaps watch a movie. You can even pick."_

_Kevin chuckled, lightly rubbing his hand over his boyfriends back. "Deal. On the way home you can tell me what's bothering you with this place alright?" Sighing, Edd gave a small nod as the pair made their way toward Edd's car. Kevin brought out the keys quickly pressing a button to unlock the doors. "I'll drive this time too."_

_Edd was usually use to Kevin being chivalrous. However, it constantly caught him by surprise when his boyfriend would open a door for him and steal a kiss. This time was no expection. And so Edd climbed into his car fully red in the face from a sudden deep kiss. It left Kevin feeling smug. He enjoyed that smug feeling. _

_-x-_

_"__It was my parents." On the freeway, making their way home; Edd had chosen to explain his reasoning. "They handpicked that school." There was a bitter laugh from the sock head. "Why is it they think they can simply tell me I have to be a doctor or an engineer? Why can't they just accept that I want to be my own person?" _

_Edd looked at Kevin in exasperation._

_"__Have you talked with them? Explained how much Exobiology means to you?" There was a nagging suspension in the back of Kevin's mind telling him that the problem with Edd's parents was only part of the problem. And like every problem, he knew there would be a solution at the one place Edd cherished. _

_As the exit came up for peach creek, Kevin continued down the freeway. Edd looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "What happened to watching a movie?"_

_"__I got a better idea. We need to talk about what is really going on, besides your parents not understanding your career choice."_

_Edd stiffened, his arms crossed over his chest, his nose turned up slightly. "No idea what you mean." Kevin simply shook his head and continued on with the drive. _

_After three more exits and the couple were making their way across the parking lot of the Planetarium. Smiles were shared, hands were held as they remembered cherished moments that happened at that special place. A first horribly ruined thanks to a certain teal haired butt king, date. A secret make out session interrupted by the peach creek elementary first class field trip. _

_An anniversary surprise planned perfectly that ended with dinner on the roof of the planetarium after reservations were discovered to have been canceled by the teal beast._

_"__He did make it up to us though. And his Butt-lers do know how to make a fantastic spaghetti casserole." Edd grinned._

_"__Yeah… I guess it could have gone a lot worse" Kevin ran a hand through his hair before opening the door for Edd. Just before Edd went through the door way be reached up and gave Kevin a peck on his cheek._

_"__Got you."_

_Stars, though fake were still breath taking to Edd. Kevin loved seeing him in awe. To see him in wonder reminded him of when he had first met Edd. "Babe?"_

_"__Hmm?" Edd tore his gaze from the dome of the planetarium to look into two deep green eyes._

_"__I love you. I've loved you for a long time you know?" He linked their hands, bringing Edds pale hand to his lips._

_"__And how long is a long time? Hmm?" Edd's eyes danced in the lighting from the stars. There was a healthy blush creeping on his face. _

_Kevin took his time answering, kissing each knuckle on his boyfriends pale hand before taking the other and repeating his action._

_"__It started out as a crush when you moved to peach creek all those years ago. After you started hanging out with the other Eds more I sorta shrugged it off and tried to move on. But then in high school… You sorta just came into your own. You went from being this cute kid a cross the street to being this beautiful creature I wanted to spend all my time with."_

_Kevin reached out and cupped Edds cheeks. _

_"__You have to know I would not be leaving you if it was not something I had to do. This is for our future babe.__Because I want to spend forever with you, okay?"_

_The smile on Edds face was quickly exchanged for a tearful pout. He nodded in spite himself. "No it's not okay. But I'm trying to let it be fine." Tears ran over Kevin's hands. The red head wrapped his arms around the crying genius and rubbed his back gently._

_"__shh.. Hey hey, you still have me all to yourself till you leave for college. IF you choose a school." _

_Edd sighed, crawling onto Kevin's lap. "I will. I just wanted to spend as much time with you as I could before you had to leave." Kevin chuckled rubbing comforting circles on Edd's back, resting him chin atop that signature hat Edd cherished. _

_"__Edd, I have something I want to give you." The raventte was shifted back into his previous seat. "I wanted to wait till next week four our anniversary but, I guess this is as best a time as any." Kevin stood up and took a folded bag out of his jackets pocket.__Edd watched him closely as the bag was unrolled, opened and a small box pulled. A hand flew to his mouth, tears building in his eyes as Kevin kneeled before him._

_"__Kevin…?" _

_Kevin took the genius's hand from his mouth, staring up into cyan eyes. "Eddward St. Vincent, in a matter of 12 years you have stolen my heart. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"_

_Edd opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by hollering and whooping coming from one of the doorways. He turned to see his friends of the Cul De Sac cheering the two of them on. It caused him to flash a gapped grin. "Nothing would make me happier. Yes. I will marry you Kevin Barr."_

_-x-_

_Explaining to Edds parents that at 18 they could marry each other without the need of a blessing , was much harder then Edd had made it seem. Kevins father and offered to pay for a majority of the ceremony, while his mother simply gushed over how happy she was to be planning a wedding before Kevin left for the army._

_Edd's father offered his support for the couple. _

_Cynthia St. Vincent simply refused to acknowledge that Kevin and Edd had plans for their future._

_So while his mother refused to be involved, Edd's father took control of their support team. As a present to the soon to be couple Mr. St. Vincent purchased a small starter home for the happy couple. _

_"__My only requirement is that you love each with everything you have. Understand?" _

_The couple shared hugs with Mr. St. Vincent thanking him profusely. _

_It was beyond surreal to think that things were falling into place. __Though Kevin knew Edd wish his mother was more willing to be a part of what would be his new life. He hated thinking that his love would have to settle on something. But he hoped things would get better._

-x-x-

Kevin shook his head as the doors to the elevator opened and he made his way inside. Focus, the button was pressed. He needed to keep his mind straight. The call from Nat talking about doctors and Edd. There was news coming to him, whether good or bad he could handle it. He had to stay calm.

He took a deep breath as the doors opened to the floor needed. Heading out of the small space of quiet, his breathing began to become erratic. Keeping calm was tougher then he figured it would be.

"Pop over here." Jim waved him over to the group of friends still waiting in the hospital. Kevin hugged each person.

"Wheres your sister?" He placed a hand on Jims shoulder before pulling his son into a tight hug.

"Grandma Nan took her home. She wanted me to come too but I refused." Jim looked down at the floor. "I wanted to be here in case dad…" A lump caught in Kevins throat.

"Its okay bud. I know." Kevin gave his sons head a kiss as the doctor came into view. "I'm gonna go talk to the doctor Why don't you have Uncle Nat take you to get some ice cream alright?" Kevin gave Nat a stern look before making his way over to the doctor.

"Ah Mr. Barr I was hoping you would be here. We have good news. The air support has been automatically reduced. Your husband is breathing on his own. And one of the nurses reported him gaining consciousness for a few minutes. He's coming back. It's just a slow process."

Kevin had tears in his eyes. "Thank you. " He shook the doctor's hand.

Things were getting better.

-x-x-x-

**Hello all**

**I have returned with another chapter. I know its shorter then my norm.**

**But so much time went into this and several drafts**

**But I am finally happy with this chapter. **

**At least enough to let you all have it.**

**Remember to review as it keeps me going!**

**And please check out my new Kevedd story Wild Old West.**

**With love MissFiolee22**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Crush

The first time Edd realized he had a true emotional attachment to Kevin was in their freshman year. They shared a first period class and for reasons that were beyond comprehension whether alphabetical or otherwise, Edd found himself seated next to, and pushed into being lab partners with Kevin for their first semester of Biology.

To say that Edd was more awkward around Kevin in that single class then he had ever been in his entire time living across the street from the red head would be a vast understatement. Nothing he did that first week was normal for him.

On Tuesday when they were supposed to be taking notes, Edd was lost watching the red head doodle across his page. And when he was caught red handed staring at the jock all he could do was turn his reddened face away, and rigidly try to focus on the instructor.

Thursday, while everyone else was busy doing a lab out of their books; Edd was sitting awkwardly on the edge of his seat. Kevin had noticed the change in the dork immediately.

"Hey... Edd?" Kevin began scooting his chair closer to the ravenettes. "Yo, D man." Another inch. "Double Dee. I just wanna talk to you okay you don't have to pretend you don't hear me." Another couple of inches closed the small gap between the two, ask the while Edd's face was burning red or of embarrassment.

"Y-yes Kevin? How may i be of service to you?" Edd kept his gaze on his closed biology note book and the same page he has been trying to read almost the entire class.

"So you're like super smart and all and like I've got this friend that really needs help with a class. Any chance you'd be willing to tutor?"

Edd could not contain himself. He was always over joyed to give his assistance to anyone who was in need. Forgetting his sudden boasts of shyness, Edd turned to the redhead and grinned.

"Of course Kevin I would be more than happy to lend assistance in any way I can when education is the subject. Pray tell what subject shall I be tutoring?"

It was hard not to notice the way Kevin's cheeks became a shade of pink, Edd was trying to keep his attention on what Kevin was saying. Unfortunately, once he caught sight of Kevin's mouth, the curves of his lips, Edd was a goner.

His cheeks darkened further, a bead of sweat began to form a crossed his forehead. 'Oh dear... Oh dear... 'Edd's pulse sky rocketed. Kevin had just finished explaining what was needed from Edd when he saw a small trickle of blood begin to run down from the ravenette's nostril.

"Uh, double dweeb? You okay man?" Kevin reached across the desk top to snag the tissues Edd kept with him at all times. He leaned towards the genius and gently wiped the blood away before it had time to reach Edds lips.

Edd had frozen the moment Kevin came into close proximity. He heard Kevin clearly, felt the redhead clean up his mess. All the while Edd kept staring at the jock. 'Oh Eddward, come now surely you can get past this adolescent crush and speak to him. We've known each other all these years, at the least I could say thank you for his assistance.' Edd opened his mouth to offer thanks, but was cut off by an offending bell signaling the end of class. Kevin was gathering his things. He gave Edd a smirk.

"Later… Edd."

"Yes, see you." Edd gave a small wave watching the jock leave the room. The sockhead quickly gathered up his books, notebooks and other essentials needed for his classes. He quickly made his way out of the emptying classroom promising himself that as the year went on he would have more conversations with Kevin.

Although he had made a promise it was another two weeks before Edd had any courage to speak to the redhead who shared his biology desk. The friend Kevin claimed to need English tutoring had turned out to be Nazz, Eddy was more than happy to lend a 'hand' to his intellectual friend. But it became quite apparent that the more Eddy tried to help the harder it became for Edd to teach anything to Nazz. He was feeling especially defeated that particular Tuesday morning. By the time Kevin had taken his seat, Edd was to be found with his head propped against his bag with none of his school items out.

"Hey, D-man you okay there?" Kevin took his seat, placing a hand on Edd's shoulder. Edd turned his head to peek up at his neighbor.

"Oh salutation Kevin. My apologies for not greeting you before now."

Kevin gave a small smile shaking his head. "Nah man it's cool. So what's up?"

Edd sighed sitting up "Oh it's become quite impossible to give assistance to Nazz with Eddy hanging around. I fear I will not be able to help her with her studies." Edd sighed again as he took his note book from his pack. "I feel so ashamed, Nazz has that science test coming up but we've barely even gone over the basics of her class."

Kevin let out a laugh, gently thumping Edd on the head. "Dee if it's that important to you then just tell pipsqueak to scram."

Edd eyed Kevin, a light blush growing on his cheeks. "Oh I could never. He cares for Nazz and happens to be my best friend." Edd turned his attention to the teacher as she started the class. By the end of the chapter reading a surprise team experiment was announced.

"You will each be paired with your lab partner. You are each to come up with an idea from what we have covered in chapters 1 through 8. Originality is to be expected. Use the remainder of the class to discuss some options." Their teacher clapped her hands together before going about grading papers.

"Well looks like you're stuck with me a while longer Edd." Kevin looked over at the nerd and gave a smirk.

'He's so cute…'

Edd smiled in return and flipped open the last few chapters they had been studying. "Well if I'm to be stuck with you then I suppose I'll have to make the best of it." He turned his cyan eyes on the redhead with a mischievous grin playing at the innocent smile he wore.

'Perhaps… It is okay to have this crush. I suppose Nazz could be right.'

Edd opened his eyes to the sound of a beeping machine. White walls and the distinct smell of disinfectant welcomed him out of his slumber. He took a survey of his room. He was still in the hospital. Trying to sit up, Edd was met with a spell of dizziness. His head throbbed, his limbs as though he was filled with lead. A grunt disrupted the thought of being trapped in that bed. Edd craned his neck to catch a glimpse of an angelic face smashed against a hand, red hair hide what Edd knew would be two emerald eyes resting in the arms of sleep.

Tears threatened to over flow from Edds eyes. Kevin was there with him. He had been waiting for Edd. He opened his mouth to wake his husband, but he quickly thought against it when a small snore escaped Kevin's lips.

'Kevin…'

He would wait patiently for his love to wake. He had always waited patiently for Kevin. A gentle smile graced Edds lips, watching the Redhead sleep always fascinated the ravenette, even as children.

_~Miss Fiolee's Corner~_

_Hello again my lovelies_

_I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter_

_The next chapter shall be revolving around the middle school dance _

_and perhaps a peek at how jim and Kelsey came into Kevin and Edd's life_

_Till next time_

_~Remember to review~_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Dance the night away..._

_He's so warm… So gentle even after all these years. _Edd smiled to himself, hiding his face in Kevin's shirt. The latter picked the genius up just barely off the ground and slid his feet under the smaller males. The movement caused Edd's smile to grow into a grin. _This is just like the first time we danced together…_

-x-x-

_Dancing was not Eddward St Vincent's strong suit, especially so when it included another person dancing with him. He had read every book on the subject of dance, He understood moving in time with a rhythm, the proper attire for each type of dance; he even knew the history of dancing and its origin. Yet still he had two left feet and no hands on dancing experience. _

_He had joined in on a number of impromptu dance parties that were held at many of the houses along the Cul De Sac, though even in those instances he would simply sway from foot to foot, arms pinned at his sides. But this was the "big" one. The last dance of the 7th grade. The last chance for anyone to dance with the cute blonde a cross the street. _

_Edd had stop to think about this several times before, he was not nervous at the thought of a chanced dance with Nazz. _

_No his nervousness simply stemmed from the thoughts of others watching him make a fool. bad things always seemed to happen to Edd when all eyes were on him. Tongue tired, flabbergasted, and sweating like a pig Edd would stutter over the simplest of words; trip over air, or even his own feet._

_He had expressed his concern about the upcoming dance to both the other Eds; Ed was convinced an alien was controlling Edd's coordination. While it was all eddy could do not poke fun at his friend. _

_"So what if you don't know how to dance. All the girls will be after me anyway." When his words of reassurance had the opposite effect eddy made plans to teach the sockhead a thing or two about dancing. Eddy went as far as dressing Ed up as a girl and having the genius practice on him. The results were catastrophic. Ed would quickly forget what was going on and begin talking about a particular comic book he was in the midst of obsessing over. _

_Edd would in return give up and plead to be left out of the dance. "Absolutely not double d. Who else is gonna be my wing man!?"_

_"But Eddy be reasonable. There isn't enough time to keep teaching me like this." Edd hung his head and sat in Eddy's bed. He was hopeless. Of all the subjects he had studied, dancing eluded him. _

_"Okay... I got it! Let's ask Nazz if she'll teach you." Eddy quickly dismissed his idea, meeting to himself about dancing with Nazz first._

_A thought can't to Edd as he listened to his friend go through each person they could ask for help. One name did not come up in the conversations._

_"Perhaps i could simply ask Kevin if he knows how to dance. Surely he would be willing to assist me if he does." Edd made his way to eddy's back door._

_"What!? Shovel chin?! No no no." Eddy had begun waving his arms around dramatically.__ "__We will take care of you. You're our friend." Eddy had wedged himself between the sockhead and the door. "Don't worry about it anyway Double Dee. Think about it, who will be there anyway? Nazz is the only important girl and she'll be too busy with moi." Eddy grinned slicking his hair back._

_Edd rolled his eyes. "Yes of course how silly of me to forget. Well I suppose I'll just return home and pick my outfit for the activities."_

_With his mind still debating how to get out of attending the dance, Edd starting making his way back toward his home. As he went, the instructions Eddy had given him played through his mind. "One, two, three... one, two, three, tur-" _

_He went tumbling to the ground. His left foot had caught the back of his right shoe. Carefully sitting up, Edd looked around making sure that no one had seen his tumble. When he felt confident enough that embarrassment was not impending, the genius stumbled to his feet. Brushing any dirt off his shirt, the raventte gripped his hat and ran off toward his home keeping close attention to his surroundings so he didn't trip again. Instead of double checking his surroundings, as he normally would, Edd unlocked his front door and slipped inside; and because of this he did not see the redhead across the lane watching him from his living room window. Nor did he get to see the small blush that swept across the redhead's cheeks. _

_-x-x-x-_

_The dance was decorated exactly as Edd imagined it would be. Nazz had gone all out, as she always did whether for one of her infamous parties or the school scheduled dances. The old middle school gym had suddenly become a space adventure centered on the solar system. Edd had more than willingly helped with the preparations in any way he could the moment he learned of the space theme. Though the music was not something that he would have chosen, as it lacked the intergalactic feel he would have liked to pair it with, he was still thrilled._

_Nazz had made her way over to the ravenette and the other Ed's the moment that entered the gym. She greeted each of them, before turning her full attention to Edd, thanking him graciously for all the help he had provided. "Save me a dance Double D!" She called to him as she made her way off to greet other children from school. Eddy instantly turned on Edd claiming he had done it all on purpose to keep Nazz from him._

_Rolling his eyes, Edd took his spot on the wall. He was comfortable there, out of the way, shielded from the bright lights that danced along to the music, in a place where no one could clearly see him swaying to the rhythmic sounds. He felt save with his back to the wall, no one could creep up behind him. The wall however, did not save him from people closing in on him from the sides. Nazz, Sarah and Jimmy cornered him this way, quickly informing him that at the last song he would be paired up so they could get pictures of everyone dancing with a partner. Hesitantly, Edd agreed to be paired off, thinking that Sarah, Nazz, or perhaps even Ed had already asked to be his partner._

_He was thoroughly surprised however when he was thrusted into Kevin as the last song was announced. He stared at the redhead, who did his best not to look back at Edd. An arm was wrapped around Edd's waist, and a strong hand took hold of his. _

_"__C'mon Double Dork, I don't wanna do all the work here."_

_Edd blushed slightly, lowering his head. "M-my apologies Kevin. It's just that I do not know how to go about dancing." With a click from the redheads tongue, Edd was quickly lifted off the ground for the briefest of moments before he was settled onto Kevin's feet. He froze for the first ten seconds, before he regained himself and allowed Kevin to sway the two of them back and forth. The Song ended far too soon for the ravenette's liking. However, he did manage to peel himself away from the redhead and dart out of the gym before anyone could catch him._

_Kevin was left watching the genius run from his arms._

-x-x-

Edd pulled back just enough to look up at his husbands face. Tears had formed in Kevins eyes, but a smile graced his lips. The arm that had wrapped itself around Edd's waist tightened slightly.

"You aren't going to run from me again are you?"

Edd smiled realizing they had both been thinking of the middle school dance.

"Well, you know that dancing isn't my strongest of points."

~Miss Fiolee's Kitty Corner~

Hi everyone!

Its so nice to be back

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Beginning to End

I know I had said it would be a double chapter...

But that would bring that end of the story closer that much faster.

I'm just not ready to say goodbye!

Anyway, leave a review to let me know you're reading and what you think!

Till next time~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Part 1: The Long Goodbye

Kevin clasped his hands down on the genius's shoulders. His duffle bag was grasped tightly between two pale arms that refused to loosen their hold. He could just see the tears that had started to form in his dorks eyes that stared down at the carpeted floor of the airport. "Edd…"

"Don't." The usually musical voice Kevin loved was now choppy and melancholy. Edd was doing everything in his power to keep from breaking down in the crowded airport, he was anxious enough to be separating continents from the man he loved; it would not help either if he had to be escorted out by security. "Seven hundred and thirty days Kevin…"

The smaller male took a shaky breath before continuing. "Seven hundred and thirty days without you. No waking up together, no sharing coffee, no arguing over something trivial." Edd sniffed trying to hold back the onslaught of tears threatening to break his decomposing demeanor. Finally, he raised his eyes to look back into the brilliant emerald ones he would miss dearly. Kevin could see now how hard this was for the genius. Those beautiful cyan eyes the redhead loved with all his might had turned into a dulled blue from the tears that had stained the beautiful face of his love.

Kevin sighed deeply; he had known saying goodbye would not be an easy thing for the pair. It had only been three months after a short engagement and a speedy wedding, and he figured Edd thought the redhead expected the two of them to just say goodbye. He, however, had made certain that goodbye had started one week prior to his departure, stretching into five dinners in the city, three museum tours that allowed him to listen to all the knowledge his dork seemed to hold and a round of cuddles each night. Yet it seemed that goodbye would continue for Edd well after he departed.

"Babe?" Kevin pulled Edd into a tight embrace, placing a kiss upon the black hat that adorned the others head. He gently ran his fingers through the wisps of raven hair that had worked their way from under the hat. "I love ya babe. You gotta know no amount of distance will ever change the way I feel about ya."

Edd nodded, burying his face into Kevin's chest. "I... I know. My brain understands that you will come home to me. But a small part says that you won't. Something may happen that keeps you from making your return. It scares me Kevin…"

Edd pressed himself tightly against the others body, his hold became an iron trap. An announcement over the P.A. system signaled it was time for Kevin's departure. Edd took a deep breath before slowly pulling himself away from the arms that had become his security blanket. Kevin had protected from so much over the years that Edd was not sure what would happen to him while his husband was away. He knew that Kevin had made Ed and Eddy as well as Nat and James promise to keep him company whenever they could as well as promise to be his eyes and ears while he was overseas.

"Promise me you will try write once a week at least, and if they have Skype that as well." Edd gently placed the worn duffle bag in Kevin's hands before flinging his arms around the others neck. The action caused Kevin to chuckle as he returned the hug. When Edd pulled away at last, he was caught in a surprise kiss that elicited a small squeak. Kevin smiled as he released the smaller male from his hold. He cupped his husband's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you." Edd replied, a small smile forming across his features. "Now to forever."

Kevin's smile grew. "Now to forever." He turned to take his leave, but quickly retreated. "Oh I almost forgot." He pulled an envelope from his jackets pocket and placed it in Edd's hands. Kevin gave him a final kiss before running off to catch his flight.

Edd looked down at the white envelope; he moved it between his hands before finally slipping it open. He took a shaky breath as a letter was removed from its confinement. Carefully, Edd opened the letter as though it was his only lifeline to the world that held Kevin in it. He started to read the first line, but got as far as Dear Babe, and had to leave the airport. It was not until he was safely in his car the Edd tried to read the letter once again.

Dear Babe,

I know ya aint happy that I gotta leave. You're reading this now as the plane leaves and I gotta say I love ya. There ya are probably in the car so no one can see you blush when I tell ya that last night was amazing, the way ya use your mouth and tongue-

Edd tore himself away from the letter; a scarlet blush had crept its way across his face. After a moment to collect himself Edd returned his attention back to the letter in hopes of finding less graphic accounts.

Anyway, you're a gem for reading this with all its grammar bound errors that I know will bug the shit out of ya ;) but that's one of the reasons I love ya so now look while I'm gone ya aren't allowed to skip any class, and yeah I know you would never but unless you're sick ya need to give it your all and show people that ya aint someone to push around cause the man I love aint an easy pushover.

And about my first care package. I don't care about what ya send so long as I get pictures. Of everything. But especially of you.

I love you Eddward Barr with all my heart.

Your Kevin.

P.S. Don't forget I love ya Double dork.

P.P.S. Look in sock drawer for present. WINK WINK

Edd smiled contently as he read over the sloppy handwriting, true to his word Kevin made sure the letter was full of grammatical errors that made Edd cringe each time he found one. His favorite was a paragraphed run on sentence. Once he was done reading the letter, he carefully placed it back in the envelope and tucked it into his pocket. He stayed in the parking lot for a while longer before making his way slowly home, the thought of being alone caused dread to spread through Edd's being.

~Miss Fiolee's Kitty Corner~

Hi everyone! Well we are back!

I know that it's been a long time since we last got to see each other, and I am so so sorry.

But I figured that since it has been so long that I would finally give you all a two part-er. The next part shall be uploaded tomorrow once I have finished writing it. Not to worry though it is almost done-ish…

But anyway! The reason I haven't been uploading is because, I moved. And in the move my way of uploading was taken away by the almight in the sky, meaning it was ruined in the move. ;.; *cries*

But at last I am with computer again and am so happy to be back to writing for you all.

Welp until next time!

Please R&amp;R!


	8. Chapter 7 point 5

_Chapter 7.5: Reunited_

_Kevin watched the other officers grumbling about the inches of snow they were sure to miss. He couldn't help the smile that crept up into his face; Peach Creek always had a few inches of snow in the beginning of December and by the end of February there would be two feet of cold white fluff to enjoy until April._

_"What's the smile for officer? Finally decide to accept my Christmas gift?" A rather short blonde took a seat next to Kevin, she bat her eyes at him as seductively as she could muster. He tried to hide a laugh that was caught in his throat, but ultimately couldn't help himself. The woman gave him a dirty look, slapping his arm as hard as she could. "Oh, ha ha. You know it's your loss. Plenty of other men in this army that want some of this."_

_Kevin had to bite his tongue not to tell her to go find one. He rose from his spot in the mess hall, taking the crappy cup of coffee they served with him. "Marge, if I weren't married, were into women, wasn't being sent state side, I still wouldn't accept." _

_Marge offered an angry huff as she got up and went off in search of more favorable company._

_With that Kevin made his way out of the mess hall, and back to his quarters. This was it, after a whole year and six months he was going home. A party had been held in his honor the night before; the company had enjoyed the celebration but many made it clear how they felt about the redhead leaving them. Disappointment still hung in the air as he made his final round through the camp. He would have been lying if he had said he would not miss them as well. _

"_Hey Kev, if you're ever in Clear Park maybe you and that husband of yours could have dinner with the missus and me?" One of Kevin's bunkmates asked as he shook the red heads hand. _

_Kevin offered a smile in return. "We'd like that."_

_Edd shifted from one foot to the other. He chanced a glance down at his watch. 6:31 pm. He was getting antsy._ 'This is the first time in six months I have been away from home for a recreational cause.'_ He sighed gripping the stroller tightly as he glances around the building. "Where has she gone off to this time?"_

_He looked down at the infant snuggled in the stroller and felt a swell of happiness rush through his chest. Kevin was scheduled home in just a few months, and he could hardly wait to see his love again. Edd reached down and swept a few straw strains of hair from the baby's forehead. "He's beautiful Edd." _

_Edd glances up and smiled at the blonde he had moments ago been looking for. "I conquer." Edd hesitated for a brief moment before continuing. "Nazz we really need to leave, Its nearly time for his supper and—" Edd was cut off by a husky voice that brought a slight blush to his cheeks._

"_And leave the party before the man of the hour got to you? I don't think so dork."_

_Edd turned around, eyes wide. Two of the most brilliant emerald eyes he had ever seen in his entire life shone back at him, a twinkle of humor hiding in the smile that reached them. For a moment the rest of the world was forgotten as Edd reached up to touch the face he had come to know so well. A rough scratchy near beard cheek rested in his hands. Quickly Edd pulled back and pinched his pale soft arm, extracting a yelp from his lips. Tears filled his eyes as he realized this was not a dream. He flung his arms around the redheads' neck._

'This is real…' _A sob escaped the ravenette's lips when he felt the others arms wrap tightly around his waist. _

_They stayed in the embrace for a while longer before finally pulling apart suddenly at the sound of an infant cry. More so, Edd ripped himself away from his safe haven to console the fussy infant in the stroller. Kevin watched for a moment before speaking up._

"_Uh, babe? Whose kid is that?" the pit in his stomach already told Kevin who the child belonged to. _

"…_Ours…" Edd looked up at Kevin apologetically. "We can talk later."_

_Kevin nodded in reply as he watched his husband carry the baby into a bathroom. Once he was sure the genius was behind the closed door, the ex-jock turned to his friend for explanation "Nazz..."_

_The blonde laughed nervously, "Let's get you a drink…"_

_~Six months prior~_

_Edd closed the history book and let out a yawn. He rubbed his eyes gently as he looked at the hanging clock. 2:46 a.m., he debated wither that was too late or too early to go to sleep or stay awake. Sleep won out in the end. _

_He had just been asleep for a full hour when the phone rang with the troubled news. His heart raced, his blood went cold. The thoughts that clouded his mind were that of Kevin. Something had happened to Kevin. A shaky hand reached out to grasp the noisy instrument. Edd took a breath before answering the line._

"_H-hello?" His voice shook with fear._

"_Eddward," The voice of his father allowed the ravenette to relax slightly. "Your cousin Millie had the baby…"_

_Edd prepared a congratulatory response when he was caught off guard. "Son… Millie's died, just after the child was born."_

"_Oh god…" His free hand covered his mouth, though he had never been extremely close to his cousins Millie had always been his favorite. She was the same age as him, and had been the first to fully support him when he had come out to the family. "H-how is Aunt Jen taking it?" _

_He knew the answer before his father spoke the first word. His aunt Jennifer had renounced her parental rights over Millie the day she had agreed to be a witness at Edd's wedding. Millie had died alone with just the hospital staff to say goodbye. _

"_Anyway… Edd I'm calling because Millie… She uh… She named you the Godparents. You and Kevin…" Edd's eyes widen. '_God… parents_…'_

"_I have to go, Father which hospital?" Edd hung up the moment he knew which hospital the child was waiting for him in. He rushed the entire way to the hospital; he parked in the only close available parking spot which was still a good deal away from the hospitals entrance. He rationalized that there was no time to spare asking for directions, until he had gotten lost in the different wings. Panic was quickly making its way through Edd's nerves, he was lucky when he happened upon a nurse's station._

_He was relieved when one of the nurses offered to show him to the maternity ward._

"_The nurse's there will be able to help you to the nursery." She explained, pointing the way to the maternity station on a hospital map. "Just stay calm. Your baby is in good hands."_

"_Thank you." Edd replied as he got into an elevator that was meant to take him to the maternity level. The ride up was the longest 15 seconds of Edd's life. The entire way up his mind was clouded with thoughts of the baby being given to someone else, someone outside of his family. "There would be nothing wrong with that Eddward. You need to calm down." He told himself over and over again; his nerves however, did not get the hint._

_It was not until he was looking into the nursery at the small infant with the labeling ST. VINCENT, did he relax. His heart was warmed by the child's soft face and little curly wisps of hair that tried to go every which way. He was hooked, lined and suckered. _

_It was another two days before the genius was allowed to hold the child, complications at birth were to blame said a doctor. However, when the baby was at last placed in his waiting arms, Edd felt like his life was whole again. It was as though a spot that was otherwise empty even when Kevin was home, had suddenly been filled. The baby neither cried, nor fussed when he was being held by Edd. '_One would almost believe he knows I am his new family_…' The thought filled Edd with joy. "Tell me Doctor, what is his name?"_

"_Well with the mother gone we had to improvise, one of the nurses took the responsibility and gave him the name Jim. But of course it can be changed."_

_A smile crossed Edd's features. "No. Jim is perfect."_

Edd smiled down at his son, running his fingers through the child's curls.

The boy had come into the room sometime while he had been sleeping and had curled up on the bed. Kevin was still slumbering away next to him, and Edd could hear the voice of his little Kelsey calling out to one of her aunts or uncles from down the hall.

It had been a week since he had been released from the hospital on the grounds he stayed in bed for a while longer.

He did not mind one bit, for home meant being with his family…

~Miss Fiolee's Kitty Corner~

Hello again everyone! As promised in chapter 7 here is the second part of Kevin's departure, as well as how Jim came to be in Kevedd's life.

I think next chapter will look at the wedding or perhaps the talent show.

Let me know which you guys would rather read.

Until then,

R&amp;R.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: To The End

{Just an accident}

They were fighting again. Kevin had bought him a new car with his bonus. It was not so much that Edd was unhappy with the gift, he just find it frivolous. His old Chevy was perfectly fine.

"So now I can't buy you gifts!?" The redhead shouted. Edd looked at him incredulously stunned.

"You are fully aware that it's the farthest thing from my statement." The ravenette tried to keep his voice down, but he was beginning to feel drowned out by Kevin's voice.

"Then what are you saying Edd!?"

Edd's face heated up, they were going no where fast, both men were just becoming more and more angry. "I'm saying I am done."

Edd grabbed his car keys, he threw the new set at Kevin and walked out of the house. He was over reacting. Edd knew the upgrade was a very sweet gesture, it had come with the best of intentions. However, he was not ready to part with the old Chevy. He threw open the cars door and slid into the drivers seat. Kevin was just walking out of the house when Edd pulled out of the drive way, he left the sound of Kevin shouting his name in the background as he drove off.

He was unsure of where the was headed, he just wanted to get away.

When he finally stopped the car he realized he had driven back to the old Cul De Sac. The houses all looked the same, yet different. New families lived in most of homes along the lane.

Edd sat there for what felt like hours, remembering forgotten times he had shared with his friends. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He quickly dialed Kevin's cell and waited for the other to answer.

"Edd?"

A smile.

"Kevin... I'm so sorry.. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. The car was a wonderful gift."

A chuckled from the other line.

"Edd I-"

"Oh hold on. A ball is stuck under the car." Edd got out of the car and ducked down to retrieve the toy. Once it was in his hands he got back to his feet and made his way over to the children. "Sorry about that. Wyatt wee you going to say?"

"Just I love you Edd."

A smile spread across Edd's face. He stopped in the middle of the lane, gripping his phone tightly. "I lo-"

There was a screeching sound, like a car trying to suddenly breaking sounded through the phone before the line went dead...

-=*********=-

Edd woke with a start to Kelsey was screaming.

Kevin had to be at work at 4:30 that morning, and so as he rose to go check on the little girl, Edd stopped him with reassurance that he would take care of what ever may have caused her to wake at the ungodly hour.

Edd shuffled down the dark hall, calling out to the little girl that he was coming. He swung the rooms doors open and flipped on a desktop lamp. Kelsey was hiding under her blankets, little sobs revealing how frightened she was. Edd walked over to the bed and sat next to the lump of blanket.

"Shhh... Little girl, Daddy's here." Edd pulled the blanket back. The child crawled into the ravenette's lap and clung to him. Edd gently rubbed her back. "Was it a nightmare?"

She nodded.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Edd got up with Kelsey in his arms and walked over to a rocking chair across the room. They settled in it and began rocking.

"I don't remember..."

Edd nodded. "Okay. Do you want daddy to sing to you or tell you a story?"

The little redhead rubbed her eyes, and yawned nestling into Edd's chest. "Story daddy..." another yawn was pulled from her little mouth.

"Okay... Once upon a time there was a man, and he loved a Prince very much..."

{story time: The wedding}

Kevin was anxious. There had not been much time to plan out each detail, but he hoped Edd would love it. The small ceremony was set to be held that afternoon in the back yard of their new house.

Nazz has taken it upon herself to transform the yard into a little paradise for the family and friends that were to attend the wedding. Nat had decided the wedding song list while arguing with Mr. Barr over who got to pay for the whole shabang. None of that mattered to Kevin, his only concern was trying to convince Mrs. Story Vincent to attend.

He had been on the phone with her countering each excuse she offered to him. Finally she agreed to make a small appearance.

"I will only be there for 30 minutes exactly. Surely that will be with time for the both of you to to say hello and be done with everything. I am still a disapproving party." With that Kevin heard the phone be slammed down and a dial time set in. He growled, setting the phone down. Kevin refused to let her ruin the big day.

{Just a little time skip}

Kevin took a breath, he was fidgeting with his tux, pulling at his collar, even yanking his nice white shirt down a few times. Five minutes into waiting for Edd to walk down the aisle, and he was getting anxious. What if he got scared...

What if he didn't show...

What if he found out Kevin had contacted his mother and refused to continue.

Kevin shook his head, glancing at the thin lipped woman in the last row. She was not going to ruin this day. He continued to stare daggers at the woman, who looked bored, when the sound of an acoustic guitar played through the yard. It brought Kevin's attention away from Mrs. St Vincent and to a gaped tooth smile that knocked the air out of him.

Edd's father stood next to his son, escorting him down the makeshift aisle. A lump grew in Kevin's throat, and tears threatened to escape. To him Edd had never looked more beautiful...

****

"And the two loved their life together with their little family more then anything else in the world. And they cherished each other in love and understanding until the end of times." The old man smiled down at the children around the edges of his bed. Each face shown they had been captivated by the story.

"Hey kids come on it's time to go." A woman with the same firey red hair the old man had once had, stated ushering them out. "We'll be back next week papa." She walked over to the bed and kissed her father's cheek before leaving to room.

A little boy with blonde hair and cyan eyes stayed behind for a moment to ask a final question. "Pop pop? Do you think grampa is waiting for you? Like he said he would always wait for you?"

Kevin smiled and nodded tears forming in his eyes. "Yes. I do Jonny."

The boy nodded and turned to leave the room, but stopped. "I have one more question pop pop... When did you know you loved gramps?" Kevin looked up at the ceiling before turn his old emerald eyes to an urn that sat on his bed side table that read in the most elegant lettering: Eddward Barr. Next to the urn were photos, each marking an important moment in Kevin's life. His eyes stopped on a photo of a 5 year old Kevin and 4 year old Edd. Tears stung the corners out his eyes as the answer escaped his lips.

"I was five years old, and Grandpa Edd was moving in across the lane..."

«Kevin had told his daughter he would only close his eyes for a moment. So she knew he had gotten some rest. But in the instant his eyelids lulled shut the world around him became silent. It scared the redhead into consciousness, or so he thought.

His eyes snapped open and he was no longer in the bed at the old timers home. He was in his bed, in his home. He no longer felt the wariness of age He looked around the room for a moment before scrambling out of bed. He rushed down the hall way connecting the master bedroom to the rest of the house, only stopping a moment to gaze at his 20 something year old reflection. He was hit with the aroma of cooked bacon. This slowed his pace some.

Kevin stopped himself just before the corner that lead into the kitchen, from his spot he could hear an all to familiar humming. His heart felt like it was breaking, tears pooled into the emerald eyes that, as he finally made his way into the kitchen, started at the back of the most beautiful person in his world. Even from behind he could tell the man was a younger self.

"You waited..."

The person turned to look at the youthful redhead, a gapped tooth smile greeting him.

"I'll always wait for you. Until the end."»

*_Miss fiolee's Kitty Corner*_

_Whelp here it is guys. The end. _

_I really hope that you all enjoyed this journey! _

_I had a lot of fun writing this piece. And I can't wait to continue some of the other stories. _

_So until next time_

_Bye bye~ _


End file.
